The present invention generally relates to a game device which can be utilized competitively, such as, for games of skill or for gaming purposes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game device which is adapted to having weighted objects thrown or tossed onto a platform of the device in such a manner that competitive games or games of skill can be practiced or played.
Historically, games have been utilized as a means of competition which are simulative of ancient combat between the competitors. Competitive games often have as their primary object, the winning of certain prizes to entice the competitors to play particular games. Moreover, games have been utilized and associated with gambling or betting. When games are utilized for gambling purposes, often the prize is in the form of money, or in the form of valuable objects.
Often, games can be utilized without the aspect of competition in order to sharpen ones skills. Certain games have been devised which enable a player to practice and therefore define hand-eye coordination or the like. Certain games, while not being competitive, do offer a form of relaxation or enjoyment to the person utilizing the game device.
According to the present invention, there is provided a game device which can satisfactorily be utilized for all normal purposes for which a game is or has been historically used. The device according to the present invention can be so constructed so that it is lightweight and, additionally, easily transportable from one location to another. Additionally, the device according to the present invention can be utilized for either a competitive nature, gambling purposes, or as a non-competitive device for improving or defining ones hand-eye coordination.
The game device according to the present invention generally comprises a trunk element which is preferably situated generally perpendicular to the horizontal plane, and which defines a central cavity into which an elongated member can be placed for reciprocal movement therein. The trunk member includes limb members which radially extend from the main trunk member and define discrete limb cavities. Associated with each limb cavity there is provided a limb element which can be hingedly attached to the central trunk element. The limb elements generally extend for a predetermined distance beyond the terminal end of each limb member such that prize objects can be releasably and appendantly attached thereto.
The game device according to the present invention additionally has a platform member which is located at the upper portion of the device and which is adaptable for accepting and supporting weighted objects which have been placed or thrown thereon. The platform member is biased in an upward direction by suitable biasing means, such as, for example, a spring, such that the successive weight of the objects placed upon the platform member will yieldably allow the trunk element to decrease in incremental distances corresponding to the increased weight of each successively placed weighted object upon the platform member.
In such a manner, the game device according to the present invention can be utilized to practice one's throwing skills. The weighted objects can be thrown from a distance away from the present game device with the ultimate aim of having the thrown weighted object come to rest upon the platform. Therefore, it will be readily apparent from the discussion below that if a player is readily adept at throwing weighted objects upon the platform, the trunk element will yieldably be displaced in a downward manner thereby causing each limb element to be withdrawn and decreasing the distance which it extends past the end of each limb member. Therefore, a point will be reached when one weighted object will cause the limb members to totally recede into the cavity defined by the limb members thereby causing the prize objects which have been appendantly attached thereto to become free and drop to the ground. It is the release of the prize objects that the players utilizing the game device according to the present invention seek since, when such prize objects drop, it is an indication that the game is over and the person who has caused such prize objects to drop will be the winner of the game being played.
Further advantages of utilizing the game device of the present invention will become more apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the invention which follows together with reference to the drawings.